The rich girl and the thief
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Alguna vez te has sentido impotente?Tener solo una opcion y que nisiquiera paresca viable?Shadow se encuentra en esa situacion.Hara lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que quiere;pero las cosas se complican al tener que retener a una de sus victimas.Una historia por contar.Una leccion que aprender.Y un castigo del que no escapara. GORE FIC!
1. Chapter 1

_**He aquí mi segunda y tercera peticion! Me han pedido un gore Shadamy y un Shadamy de criminales! Asi que esto sera una combinacion de ambas ideas! Muchas gracias por la sugerencia: Monica Mancilla Cruz y Abril America Castillo Hernandez! Espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza u.u ha sido mas extenso de lo que esperaba , asi que seran entre dos y tres capitulos :D**_

 _ **The rich girl and the thief**_

Alli se encontraba ella. Conduciendo su automovil con rumbo a casa junto a su hijo. Estaba de mal humor , pero a el le hiria peor con su padre. Oh si! Ahora que lo pensaba mejor , se sentia culpable. Pero esto era algo que no podria manejar ella sola. Si. El siempre ha sido algo problemático y travieso , pero nunca habia llegado a ese punto.

Se preguntaran : De que diablos hablas? Bien. Primero que nada , mi nombre es Amy Rose. Yo! Deberia estar en MI trabajo resolviendo asuntos atrasados importantes , muy importantes! Pero en lugar de eso , estoy de regreso a casa luego de haber buscado a mi querido hijo a la escuela. Que porque me molesta? El sale a las cinco de la tarde! Es medio dia y fui llamada con la emocionante noticia de que ha sido suspendido por dos semanas! Y la razon? Mejo ni pienso en ella! Es el colmo!

La rosada miro a su hijo de reojo al estacionarse frente a casa. El en ningun momento le habia dirigido la palabra y mucho menos la mirada. Entonces ella suspiro profundamente y decidio hablar primero.

-Tu padre te espera en su despacho.-Informo con autoridad antes de apagar el vehiculo y bajar de el mismo.

-QUE?-El erizo menor se sobresalto por completo al escuchar aquella noticia. "Estoy muerto." Penso con temor al imaginar lo que le esperaba. Y en esos instantes deseaba que lo enviaran a cumplir su condena con Lucifer antes que con el. Seria mucho mas soportable.

-Baja. Sabes que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar y ya esta lo suficientemente enojado contigo como para que le de mas razones.- Advirtio intentando ser lo mas seria posible. Ella siempre lo cubria con su padre y le dejaba pasar muchos de sus castigos. Era demasiado blanda con el y su esposo siempre se lo habia dicho. Pero ella deseaba crear un balance : la madre dulce y el padre estricto.

Este salio a regañadientes del auto y camino arrastrando sus pies en direccion a su casa. Su hogar no era un masion , pero tampoco vivian en una caja de carton. La fachada estaba adornada con rocas de distintos tonos y tamaños. La gran puerta de entrada era en caoba , perilla de granito y cristales ahumados.

Amy abrio la puerta e hizo un ademan de mano para invitarlo a entrar. El solo entro de mala gana mirando al suelo y sosteniendo las correas de su mochila. Pasaron de largo por el recibidor y pasaron a la sala , en donde se podia reconocer unas escaleras que se dividian en el segundo piso y guiaban a cada ala de la planta alta. Continuaron su camino por un pasillo oscuro y Amy freno al toparse con la primera puerta a la izquierda.

-Hasta aquí llego contigo. Volvere en un rato.- Suspiro y despeino cariñosamente las puas del adolecente antes de desaparecer por donde mismo habian llegado.

Hizo una mueca de deshagrado antes de dar un par de toques en la puerta. Fruncio su ceño al no recibir respuesta inmediata y se preparo para volver a tocar.

-Adelante , Silver.- Automaticamente trago pesado. Recordaba haber tenido pesadillas con aquella voz fria. Sintio escalofrios y se le erizo la piel al acto. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza antes de abrir alfin.

El erizo plateado agacho sus orejas al asomarse por el gran cuarto y ver a su padre al final , tras su escritorio. Un imponente erizo negro y vetas rojas , ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre ocultos bajo sus palpados. Estaba de brazos cruzados , recostado sobre el librero de pared completa lleno. Su uniforme de GUN solo le daba mas autoridad…ah solo un detalle mas : estaba armado.

-Sientate.-Ordeno con indiferencia , causando que Silver diera un pequeño salto. Asintio sin mirar a su progenitor y se sento en una de las dos grandes sillas que hacian juego con el escritorio de granito. Oh! La tension! Aquel ceño totalmente fruncido! "Se inicia la cuenta regresiva para mi muerte. Adios mundo cruel! Gracias Betesda por tus increibles juegos! Blaze , si sobrevivo a esto , me declarare!" Dramatizaba en su interior con su cola entre sus patas.

Alomejor no exageraba. Su padre nunca abandonaba una de sus misiones por nada ; a menos que fuera de vida o muerte. Exacto! Esto era una sentencia de muerte! Entonces decidio subir su cabeza para mirarlo una vez mas por el prolongado silencio. Error! Habia abierto su ojos! "Oh chaos! Me esta mirando! Juro que esta matando mi alma con ellos! Lo siento!"

-Habla…-Inquirio en medio de un gruñido.

Silver volvio a bajar la cabeza y comenzo a jugar con sus dedos.-Bueno…lo…que paso…bueno…tu sabes…que…

-Firme! Preciso y claro!- Exigio dando un golpe en el escritorio con ambos puños. Esto hizo que el plateado volviera a saltar y que casi cayera de la silla.-Si fuiste tan VALIENTE para hacer lo que hiciste! Afronta las consecuencias de la misma manera!

-Le robe el mobil a un compañero!- Exclamo desesperado por los gritos de su padre y el panico que le causaban.

-Por…que.- Cerro sus ojos y miro a otro lado intentando calmarse. Silver solo se encogio de hombros.- Nadie roba sin una maldita razon!-Vuelve a gruñir.

-Porque era mejor que el mio! Llevo meses diciendole a mama que me compre otro y no queria!- Acepto frustrado tirandose de sus orejas.

-Tsk!- Shadow rio con ironia causandole escalofrios a su hijo nuevamente.-Eres un inmaduro! Crees que estoy para estas niñerias?- Volvio a hablar con frialdad.

-Tu que sabes? Tu nunca has sabido lo que es desear algo y que no lo puedas comprar! Anhelar algo al punto de llegar a robar porque vez que es la unica forma de obtenerlo!- Grito parandose de su silla y enfrentandolo.

Un segundo. Eso fue lo unico que basto para que Shadow reaccionara agarrandolo por el cuello de la camisa y pegandolo contra la pared , dejando caer varios libros en el proceso. Con su ceño completamente fruncido lo miro fijamente a los ojos.-No tienes ni idea.- Murmuro con amargura antes de dejarlo caer y regresar a paso firme a su escritorio.

En ese momento Amy entro preocupada y vio a Silver tirado en el suelo , palido y posiblemente con sus ropas sucias. Lo ayudo a parar y lo guio a la silla antes de reunirse con Shadow tras el escritorio.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nuestro hijo sepa como nos conocimos.-Comento con una media sonrisa al colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su amado.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con mi problema?- Cuestiono con cierto temor mirando a su madre.

-Humph! Todo , Silver.-Comento Shadow algo mas relajado. "No te confies , Silver! Esto es el ojo del huracan!"- Tal vez luego de escucharlo , pienses mejor en lo que has hecho.

-La gente no roba por tonterias. Es una opcion demasiado extrema como para tomarla por un telefono o algo tan…poco valioso. Se suele robar por algo que tiene mucho mas valor que la libertad misma.

 _ **Relato del pasado de Amy y Shadow**_

Un par de erizos saltaban de edificio en edificio persiguiendo a un dalmata algo mayor. La noche era fria y el cielo se encontraba despejado. Todos dormian o simplemente se preocupaban de sus propios asuntos.

Aquel dalmata encontro unas escaleras de emergencias y bajo velozmente hasta caer al suelo. Corrio y corrio sin mirar atrás. Recorrio las solitarias calles de la ciudad sin mirar a los lados. No sabia si aun lo perseguian , pero no se detendria. Entonces se topo con un parque de diversiones cerrado y penso que seria un buen lugar para ocultarse. Salto la verja y rodo pelandose las rodillas. Hizo una mueca de dolor al volver a correr y se escondio en uno de los asientos de una montaña rusa.

Se relajo conforme pasaban los segundos y no sentia ninguna presencia amenazar con su vida. Entonces se asomo lentamente para asegurarse y se le helo la sangre al escuchar como los vidrios se rompian bajo los pies de un erizo negro caminando lentamente en su direccion. Retrocedio aterrado cayendo sentado y sintio como alguien le apuntaba en la cabeza. Trago pesado al mirar sobre su hombro y toparse con unos ojos sangre observarlo con frialdad.

-Vamos , Charles. Como puedes ser tan imbecil de pensar que escaparias de nosotros?- La oscura voz del erizo negro frente a el lo hizo voltear.

-Por…Favor! No me maten! Tengo dos hijas y mi esposa a muerto! No las puedo dejar solas en este mundo!- Rogo con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver como el erizo jugaba con una navaja frente a el.

-Ah! Calla!- Rugio molesto cortandole la mejilla con el arma blanca.- Sostenlo!- Ordeno a su compañero sin mirarlo. Shadow lo sostuvo por su nuca con una mano.- Debiste pensar en ellas antes de huir! Mmajajjaaj!- Rio macabramente cortando su otra mejilla. Su rostro no tardo mucho en llenarse del liquido vital que brotaba de sus cortaduras.

-N…no me…habrian dejado vivir…o…si?- Hablo con dificultad mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. De podian distinguir sus dientes atravez de las cortadas.

-Mmm…no. Mjumjumjum!- Rio macabro dandole una puñalada en su lado izquierdo , perforandole un pulmon.

-Gaahhhjj!-El can chillo escupiendo sangre.

-Pero habrias muerto rapido. Ahora…sufriras por tu osadia!-Condeno con su mirada oscurecida volviendo a apuñalarlo en el lado derecho.

El perro volvio a gritar en agonia escupiendo mucha mas sangre y luchando en busqueda de oxigeno. El azabache lo apuñalo en el estomago una y otra vez con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la sangre salpicaba por su rostro. Shadow solo se mantenia sosteniendo al perro moribundo con su mirada indiferente.

-Ponle el cinturon de seguridad! Le concederemos su ultimo paseo en una machina jajjajaja!- Shadow halo el cuerpo ensangrentado y lo acomodo para que quedara de frente y pudiera ser atado.

-A..yu..da…-Charles susurro ahogandose en su propia sangre. El erizo de vetas rojas solo miro a su compañero y asintio antes de bajar del juego mecanico.

-Que tal si practicamos nuestra punteria?- Propuso con una sonrisa sadica preparando su pistola.

-No gracias.- Nego secamente cruzandose de brazos.

-Mmm…tu te lo pierdes.- Se encogio de hombros apretando el panel de la atraccion para que se encendiera y los bagones se comenzaron a mover. A esas alturas no se podia decir a ciencia cierta si el dalmata vivia o ya habia muerto , pero eso era lo de menos para el.

Apunto donde esperaba a que el can pasara y disparo volandole los cesos. La sangre salpico en los peluches del kiosko continuo. Disparo un y otra vez hasta que la ronda se acabo y camino a paso firme en direccion al cadaver , o lo que dedaba. Parte de la cara del zoomorfo estaba destruida y solo le quedaba un ojo entreabierto.

-A poco no es una de mis mejores obras de arte?- Inquirio divertido rebuscando en la gabardina del desauciado y sacando su billetera.

-Te habia dicho que estas enfermo?- Agrego con una cara asqueada al ver el cadaver.

-Mmm…si.- Sonrio de forma siniestra mirandolo sobre su hombro.

-Larguemonos de aquí ya , Mephiles.- Ordeno con molestia caminando a la salida.

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-En otras noticias: El señor Charles the Dalmatian fue encontrado brutalmente masacrado en una atraccion de Crush park. Las autoridades informan que ha sido un asalto. Con esta , ya suman las veinte muertes mas sadicas de la historia de Mystic Ruins. Se les recomienda a los ciudadanos que esten muy atentos y que tomen las medidas necesarias para evitar ser victima de el o los asesinos a sueltos. -Hablaba con consternacion una ardilla de cabellos cobrizos en el noticiero.

-Es algo lamentable.- Comentaba una erizo azul celeste de ojos almendra.

-Hola , Ma! Hola , Pa!- Entro saludando con alegria una erizo rosada de ojos jade en su uniforme escolar.

-Como ha estado tu dia, tesoro?- Pregunto con una calida sonrisa la erizo azul abrazando a su hija.

-Genial! Alfin he terminado con la tortura de la superior! Ajajja!- Informo dando un salto de alegria y sentandose en el sofa.

-No hay abrazo para mi?- Se quejo de manera dramatica un erizo rojo de ojos menta mientras se dirigia a su hija.

-Jajaja! Todos los que quieran!- Abrazo a su progenitor con amor.

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000-**

Shadow y Mephiles fueron llamados para un nuevo trabajo y se encontraban en uno de los rincones mas oscuros del bosque central esperando a su jefe.

-Sera simple. Entraran a la casa y se robaran todo el dinero de la caja fuerte. Totalmente cliche y a prueba de bobos.- Informaba con un dejo de diversion un erizo verde de ojos azules.

-Y a quien tenemos que matar?- Pregunto Mephiles con ansias de sangre.

-Conocen las reglas. No es necesario matar a nadie a menos que sean vistos.- Respondio monotonamente encogiendose de hombros.-En la casa viven : dos erizos mayores y una adolescente. Los sirvientes abandonan la propiedad a las doce de la noche , asi que no habra problemas con eso.- Les entrego unos planos de la casa con las habitaciones marcadas con el nombre de los ocupantes, hubicacion de la fuente de dinero y posibles salidas. El par asintio antes de verse a los ojos y partir.

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

La media noche habia llegado. La oscuridad reinaba en la gran propiedad y todo estaba en silencio. Todos dormian a excepción de cierta erizo rosada que se habia levantado con sed. Bajo las escaleras con pereza y llego a la cocina sin prisa. Se sirvio un vaso de agua y retrocedio , pero al hacerlo piso algo resbalozo que causo que cayera en el suelo.

-Que?- Murmuro confusa intentando identificar el liquido oscuro que ahora manchaba su pijamas.

Se paro y busco un interrumptor de luz , pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar pasos en la planta alta y luego gemidos ahogados ; quejidos femeninos. Se tapo la boca con horror pensando lo peor y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Miro en todas direcciones buscando una salida y penso en salir por la puerta trasera. Camino rapidamente , tratando de no hacer ruido pero volvio a tropezar cayendo de cara contra el frio suelo.

Se giro con temor para ver con que habia tropezado y chillo con miedo al ver a su padre bañado en sangre y sin ojos en el piso. -No!-Lloro con todas sus fuerzas ante la traumatizante imagen y se paro para salir corriendo pero choco de frente con una sombra frente a su unica salida.

Sus aceitunas mojadas enfrentaron los rubies inexpresivos del invasor y retrocedio intimidada tratando de reprimir sus llantos. Miro atrás esperando que no la sorprendieran y cuando se volvio a la sombra ya no estaba. Miro a todos lados presa del panico y miro la puerta de salida. Seria ahora o nunca.

Corrio y la abrio con dificultad al tener las manos llenas de sangre. Atravezo el patio trasero y grito pidiendo ayuda.

Mephiles habia escuchado ruidos abajo y decidio bajar para acabar con la ultima victima. Paso sobre el cuerpo degollado de la madre de Amy y bajo con cautela esperando ver a su compañero.

-Shadow!- Gruño entredientes al no verlo.

-Que!?-Aparecio a sus espaldas con visible irritasion.

-Donde demonios estabas metido? Y la chamaca?

-Tuve que encargarme de la sirvienta! No se que demonios hacia aquí. Pero me vio y tuve que matarla primero!

-Maldita sea!- Shadow rodo sus ojos al ver lo paranoico que se habia vuelto su copia.

-Es solo una niña!

Corrio detrás de Mephiles llegando a la puerta de la cocina y frenando al escucharlo reir.

-De que carajos te ries ahora , sicopata?- Inquirio con molestia.

-Mirala como corre , tsk!- La mirada de Mephiles se oscurecio al sacar su arma y apuntar.- Tres , dos…bang!

Amy cayo al suelo al sentir un dolor punzante en su costado y exclamo un grito de dolor.

-Porque ha sido eso? - Discutia molesto el de ojos esmeraldas.

-Estabas contando? Enserio? Tss!-Respondio Shadow con prepotencia guardando su arma.

Ambos machos pararon frente a la erizo que se arrastraba tratando de huir. Mephiles la pateo con fuerza haciendo que se volteara boca arriba y tociera con fuerza mientras se aguantaba el area herida.

-Tsk! Toda tuya.-Sonrio con su mirada oscurecida.

Shadow asintio y saco su arma para rematarla de una vez y por todas. Amy lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y sus gimoteos se meclaban con el canto de los grillos. La miro con la mayor frialdad posible y empezo a halar del gatillo.

-No la maten!-Ordeno Scourge apareciendo detrás de ambos erizos.

Shadow bajo su arma y lo miro con irritacion sobre su hombro. Mephiles tampoco estaba muy contento con aquello.- Porque demonios no?- Bufo el de vetas grices entredientes al girandose.

-Hay una segunda bobeda y solo se abre con la voz de ella.-Scoure paso entremedio de ambos y se arrodillo frente a la aterrada joven.- Viviras para ver la luz del sol un dia mas , nena.-Sonrio con diversion lanzandole una guiñada. Se volvio a parar y se dirigio a sus subordinados.

-Llevenla a esta direccion y…

-Oh! No! Yo no voy a cuidar a ninguna de mis victimas! Conmigo no cuentes!- Se quejo Mephiles cruzado de brazos.

-Entonces…- Agarro al azabache por el cuello con su supervelocidad y lo elevo del suelo sin el mas minimo esfuerzo.- …largo!-Lo lanzo con furia lejos y miro a Shadow.

-Tu encargate. Me comunicare en la mañana.-Le entrego un papel de mala gana antes de desaparecer igual a como habia llegado.

Shadow gruño frustrado antes de arrodillarse frente a Amy y atinarle un culetazo que la dejo fuera.

 _ **Que tal?Es mi primer intento en una escena gore asi que no sean malos conmigo xD En el proximo capitulo vendra mucha mas sangre! No olviden dejarme sus reviews! Nos leeremos pronto! ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No! No me maten! No es mi culpa! D: Para quienes me tienen en fb saben cual a sido el problema! Habia terminado este fic el dia anterior del primer capitulo , pero gracias a fanficcion no se reflejaba, porque? Aparentemente era muuuuy extenso puffff asi que lo volvi a editar y dividi en dos. Asi que seran tres capitulos! Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **N/A: Recuerden que esto es un flash back…!**_

 _ **Capitulo II: Por ti , solo por ti**_

La llevo sobre su hombro hasta un almacen abandonado. Alli habia un area que ellos habian preparado ; en caso de que un asalto se alargase mas de la cuenta. Estaba sucio , oscuro y con olor a humedad y metal oxidado. Todo sonido hacia eco en aquel espacio poco ocupado y una que otra rata merodeaba por la zona.

La arrojo sobre la cama sin cuidado alguno. Noto que estaba muy palida y sus rubies se posaron en aquella herida de bala. Tendria que curarla o de lo contrario moriria alli. En otro momento le habria dado igual , pero las odenes de Scourge fueron muy estrictas ; ella debia permanecer con vida.

Su mirada se mantuvo indiferente al dar cuidados a la lesion. Sus pensamientos hacian eco en su cabeza una y otra vez; recordandose porque hacia 'esto' en primer lugar. "Ella me necesita , no tengo de otra." Repetia por milesima vez cerrando sus ojos , reprimiendo un suspiro.

Y la realidad era que el odiaba ese 'trabajo'. No habia entrado en ese 'negocio' por voluntad propia. Pero con el tiempo se habia moldado a su vida. Ya no sentia remordimientos al ver a las victimas ensangrentadas en el suelo mirandolo a los ojos con suplica , rogandole por ayudarlos. Ahora era frio e indiferente.

Y es que para sobrevivir en un ambiente tan tetrico , era la unica opcion. Incluso Mephiles se divertia y lo habia llevado a otro nivel. Pero eso jamas pasaria con el. No disfrutaba hacer daño , y rogaba por no tener que matar a alguien en cada mision.

La primera vez que le toco asesinar a alguien se nego. Retrocedio y le dijo a Scourge que no lo haria. Pero Scourge tenia sus formas , lo tenia en sus manos. Lo amenazo con lastimarla si el no asesinaba a la victima. No tuvo de otra. Lo peor era que el precio a pagar por su 'rebeldia' era que la tenia que matar a golpes.

Fruncio su ceño ante la memoria. Aquellos ojos cafes mirandolo con horror mientras el le daba una paliza. Aquella coneja adulta le gritaba que tenia una hija que la necesitaba , pero esto no lo detuvo. Aun asi , una lagrima fue derramada , incluso sin el desearlo o tener una mirada triste; sus ojos estaban tan frios como el infierno sin el mismo diablo.

Aquel terrible dia , habia llegado ensangrentado y lleno de lodo ; tambien lo habian forzado a enterrarla. "Ella me necesita, no tengo de otra." Aquella frase era lo unico que lo mantenia sano.

Escucho el gruñido de la rosada y sin desperdiciar un segundo , la esposo a la cama; tomo sus cosas y se retiro. Lo menos que necesitaba era tener que soportar lo que vendria a continuacion.

Amy abrio sus ojos lentamente. Se sentia debil y adolorida. Pero su adormecimiento desaparecio al notar que no estaba en casa y mucho menos en un lugar 'seguro'. Se removio en su lugar ante la desesperacion , y halo de las esposas para liberarse ; era inutil.

"Muy bien ,Amy. Relajate e intenta hubicarte." Recordaba las palabras de su padre. El le habia dado concejos por si era secuestrada , pero esperaba que no necesitara usarlos.

"Estan muertos…" Penso al recordar la escena de la noche anterior. Aquella memoria de su padre ensangrentado en el suelo , la golpeo y con ella todas las emociones olvidadas. "NO! No! NO!" Jimoteaba mirando en todas direcciones ; dominada por la angustia y el panico. "Porque? No!" Chillo al sentir una punzada en su costado. Recordo como aquellos erizos amenazaban con matarla , peru otro les dijo que la secuestraran.

-Grrr. Cierra la boca!- El rugido del azabache la dejo helada. Su orejas se aplastaron en su cabeza y busco con temor en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al causante del regaño.

Identifico un muy mal humorado erizo negro al extremo de la fabrica. Bajaba unas escaleras en modo amenazante con sus ojos fijos en ella. Observo como sacaba un pedazo de cinta adesiva de bajo la cama y se lo coloco en la boca bruscamente.

-Escuchame bien.-Comando con frialdad sosteniendo su menton ; lastimandole las mejillas , y viendola fijamente a los ojos.-Odio! Las niñas chillonas y tengo permitido hacer contigo lo que me plazca! Asi que te portaras bien y no habra problemas! Esta claro?-Su interrogante sono a orden mientras crujia sus dientes.

Amy asintio como pudo; su agarre en su rostro era demasiado fuerte. El solo la solto , con la misma fuerza , y se alejo de ella. La rosada suspiro en medio de su llanto. Sintio como su esos ojos carmin le calaran en su alma.

Decidio hacer caso. Entendio perfectamente su advertensia y no deseaba ser torturada. Se acurruco como pudo en su lugar y rogo por que todo acabara pronto al cerrar sus ojos.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Camino con cautela por la entrada del establecimiento. Se encontraban rodeados de maleza y no habia un poblado en kilometros. Incluso el camino estaba cerrado para los vehiculos. Rodeo un par de carros y gruas oxidadas y sin llantas en una de las esquinas. Ya seguro de que el area estaba libre dio media vuelta para volver a entrar. Pero es sorprendido por un tacle.

-Bang! Estas muerto! Jajajaja!-Bromeo una can gris arrodillada sobre el mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

-Lucy? Que demonios haces aquí?-Cuestiono irritado quitandosela de encima.

La can de pelaje gris y ojos fuego , rio entretenida mientras sacudia el polvo de su inmensa cola. El se coloco en pie y el miro de mala manera cruzando sus brazos.

-Relajate , Darkie! Vengo a dar mi informe!- Sonrio con ambas manos en sus caderas. La mirada de Shadow se suavizo automaticamente.

-Como esta?

-Todo en orden por el momento , pero no podre cuidarla en los ultimos dos meses. Scourge me ha tenido muy ocupada.- Suspiro con una mueca de deshagrado.

-Entiendo.-Asintio algo pensativo y se dio vuelta para marcharse.-Gracias.-Murmullo por lo bajo sin detenerse.

Lucy asintio con una media sonrisa y asi como aparecio se marcho.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

Los dias pasaron sin mucho que contar. Amy despertaba , Shadow le daba algo de comer y se largaba a hacer guardia. No se decian nada y Amy se sentia cada vez peor. Pero sus llantos cesaron y gracias a esto , ya no le tapaba la boca.

Las orejas de la rosada se encrisparon al escuchar un par de risas a la distancia. Sintio un gran escalofrio al ver aquellos dos erizos llegar a lugar y ser recibidos por el erizo negro.

-Hey! Te diviertes con la mocosa?-Comento el de vetas grises mostrando sus dientes.

-Diganme que ya haremos algo mas.-Gruño exasperado el de mirada carmin ignorando a Mephiles y diriguiendose a Scourge.

El erizo verde solo asintio y camino por su lado , sentandose en unos muebles viejos y rotos en el centro del almacen; Mephiles lo imito.

-Claro que si!-Respondio al fin. En una semana la llevaremos a la bobeda y podremos deshacernos de ella alfin.- Informo con una sonrisa divertida mirando a Shadow.

-Vamos , responde cómo la han pasado aquí solitos?- Insito Mephiles mirandolo fijamente.

-Grrr. Nada! Ni siquiera es mi tipo y no tiene muchos 'atributos'.-Respondio irritado cruzandose de brazos.

-Awww pero seguro tiene uno que otro talentu oculto.

Shadow solo rodo sus ojos exasperadamente y salio de alli. Ya deseaba terminar con aquella tortura; seria su ultimo trabajo.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

En la noche , luego de que los demas se marcharan ,Amy se mantenia pensativa. Ideaba algun tipo de plan para escapar y deseaba aprobechar que el azabache confiaba en que ella no escaparia ; por la razon de que no lo habia intentado antes.

-Necesito ir al baño.-Su voz se medio quebro y no pudo mirar a quien le hablaba.

Shadow entreabrio uno de sus ojos y asintio. Se alejo del marco de la puerta y llego hasta la cama.-Que sea rapido.-Comando retirando las esposas y haciendo un ademan de mano para que se marchara.

La rosada asintio y camino con dificultad al baño que quedaba en el fondo del lugar. Abrio la puerta oxidada y la cerro tras de si. "Muy bien. Ahora tengo que conseguir como sacar los tornillos." Penso agachada frente a un ducto de aire en la pared frente al retrete. Arrugo su nariz al sentir nauseas por el terrible olor e intento ignorarlo lo mas que pudo.

Uso sus uñas ,para desenroscar las tuercas una por una ; varias de estas se desgarraron de su piel. La sangre comenzaba a manchar el suelo y sus manos se ensangrentaron , dificultando mucho mas su asaña. apreto sus dientes ante el terrible dolor. La ultima tuerca giro despacio mientras su uña poco a poco se desplegaba de su finalmente las saco todas. Se apresuro a retirar la tapa en silencio y adentro en aquel espaciu oscuro.

Casi grita al sentir las ratas caminar por sus piernas en el proceso , pero se mantuvo en silencio. Pronto aprecio con esperanza la luz de la luna iluminar el ventilador. "Si!" Sonrio con alivio al salir , sintiendo la libertad llenar todo su ser. Pero era demasiado pronto para celebrar. Una gran fuerza arremetio contra ella y la aprisiono contra la pared. Chillo por el sobre salto y miro con terror el mismo infierno ante sus ojos quemando su alma.

-Creiste que podrias escapar de mi?-Murmullo entredientes mirandola con ira , oprimiendo y cuello y elevandola del suelo.-Te adverti que si no te comportabas te iria mal!- reforzo mas su agarre en la garganta de esta.

Amy intento sacudirse de el , buscando darle una patada o algo para que la soltara , pero era inutil. Pronto sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo y su vista se torno totalmente negra.

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

Desperto de golpe ante una fuerte corriente en su cuerpo. Chillo al verse atada en una de las columnas de su 'prision'. su cuerpo retumbaba por el frio y temblaba de sobre manera. Shadow la miraba con prepotencia mientras sostenia la manguera ; causante del frio de Amy.

Ella intento rogar , pero el le lanzo el agua a presion directo a la cara , ahogando sus palabras. Luego de una larga hora de tortura el lanzo la manguera lejos y camino a paso amenazante en su hubicacion.

-Mas vale que aprendas de esta. La proxima usare fuego.-Amenazo con cuchilla en mano sin mirarla.

-Nnnn…no…no volvera a…pa…pasar.-respondio atemorizada buscando una forma de despojarse de aquel frio infernal.

-Eso espero.-Corto la cuerda de un tiron con el puñal y la cargo hasta la cama.

Amy lo vio volver a salir , lo unico que le quedaba era abrazarse a si misma y rogar porque aquel frio infernal acabara.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Un par de dias mas tarde aparecio el par de erizos de nueva cuenta , pero esta vez no entraron. Vio como Shadow discutia algo con ellos a la distancia y Scourge solo lo miraba retante. Lo ultimo que vio , fue al azabache resoplar molesto y asintir.

Entonces lo vio entrar , gritando varios improperios al aire y pateando varios drones de metal oxidado ; uno de ellos cayo en su hubicacion.

-Ahhhh!-Chillo cayendo de la cama y evitando el impacto de aquella lata gigante abollada.

-Estas bien?-Se sobresalto al ver a Shadow frente a ella revisando su cuerpo.

-S…Si.-Respondio intimidada sin poder verlo a los ojos.

El parecio haberse percatado de su actitud y sacudio su cabeza antes de cargarla y esposarla a su cama. Ella no comprendio bien que ocurria , porque en los ultimos dias el la habia dejado sin esposas.

-Mas vale que cuando regrese estes aquí.- Advirtio con frialdad preparando su arma de fuego y saliendo a toda velocidad.

Amy solo observo a la salida algo aturdida. El se habia preocupado por ella? Porque? "Lo vi en sus ojos…" Penso consternada. Por primera vez noto emocion el esas orbes rojas. "Alomejor es porque me necesitan viva. Si eso debe ser." Aplasto sus orejas ante la tristeza y intento imaginar algo mejor que aquella cruda realidad.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

"Otra maldita mision!" Maldijo en sus adentros con ira mientras transitaba las desholadas calles de metal city. Scourge le habia prometido que ese seria su ultimo trabajo , porque cambiar ahora?

-Hey , Darkie!- Saludo la can en su moto a su lado. Sonrio al notar la cara de pocos amigos de su compañero.-Tsk , me huele a que hoy moriran mas de uno!- Bromeo acelerando aun mas y dandole espacio a Shadow.

Su trabajo era simple. Debian de asaltar a una murcielago blanco y asesinarla. Se reunieron frente a la gran mansion viendo a la murcielago junto a un equidna en medio de un momento pasional. La pareja no tardo mucho en entrar.

-Tu los asaltas y yo los mato , hecho?-Susurro preparando su arma y cuchillas en sus botas negras.

-Bien. Pero sera rapido.-Acepto con actitud indiferente al ver como las luces del hogar se apagaban alfin y procedieron a entrar.

Tenian que robar unas tres esmeraldas que la pareja custodiaba. El paso con sigilo a la bobeda oculta en el sotano y tomo las gemas. Subio las escaleras al escuchar mucho forcegeo y noto a la murcielado luchando contra Lucy. Saco su arma para atacar , pero fue atacado por la espalda y rodo por las escaleras junto a su atacante.

Se paro con velocidad y aprecio al equidna rojo , muy mal herido en el suelo. Saco su cuchilla dispuesto a rematarlo , pero este se movio y paro rapidamente y lanzo la cuchilla lejos, lanzandole varios puños. Shadow dio un salto y le dio una patada giratoria que lanzo al equidna contra una de las mesas de tope de cristal y la destrozo con el peso de su cuerpo.

-gggahhh!- Grito ante el dolor.

El azabache se acerco a el con arma en mano. Vio como aquellos ojos purpuras se comenzaban a apagar. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el enorme pedazo de vidrio incrustado en su pecho. Noto que estaba en agonia y decidio que lo mejor seria revisar a la husky.

Lucy luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra la vampireza. El dormitorio estaba destruido y las plumas de la cama y almohadas flotaban por todo el lugar.

La murcielado le lanzo una patada voladora y esta la recibio con un latigo de cola que la lanzo al otro lado del cuarto , atravesando las puertas del balcon. La miro con una sonrisa en sus diente , orgullosa de su gran obra de arte. Viendo como aquel pelaje blanco como la nieve , estaba manchado de sangre por las navajas que ella ocultaba en su cola. Tambien noto que le habia cortado su cuello y se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre.

-Oh la ironia…-Murmullo divertida enroscando su cola en el cuello de la murcielago y elevandola en el aire.- Te veo en el infierno!- Gruño lanzandola por aquel balcon. Se asomo en el borde para ver como aquella nueva victima decoraba el suelo con su liquido vital.

-Y yo pensando que necesitabas ayuda.-Comento cruzado de brazos en la entrada de la recamara.

Lucy sonrio girandose para dirigirse a su compañero.-Shadow cuidado!-Grito sacando su arma al ver al equidna detrás del erizo negro con un puñal en mano.

Pero fue inutil. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y aquel puñal atraveso la espalda de Shadow…

 _ **NO! No se frustren xD El proximo capitulo es en estos dias , dependiendo de mis tiempos libres u.u Aun asi! Espero que les haya gustado! Y si se preguntan por el gore! Eso lo deje para el final! Asi que espero no decepcionarlos en el final de The rich girl and the thief! NO olviden buscarme en fb! El link esta en mi biografia/profile! Y espero saber que opinan! Asi que no dejen con su ganas a esta pobre escritora D: jajajaja Nos leeremos pronto! Chaoooo ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quien esta emocionado? Wiiiiii! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado su review! Valen un millon! :') Pero no dire nada mas y ire directo a lo que vinimos! Ponganse comodos! Quien quiera saber mis pateticas excusas busquen mi pagina en fb xD**_

 _ **Capitulo III: Deseas morir?Porque asi es como consigues una muerte segura…**_

 _ **Primera parte u.u**_

Las puertas se estrellaron contra las paredes adyacentes al abrirse de par en par violentamente. Amy salto aterrada ante el escandalo y se giro para ver como entraba una can de pelaje gris con Shadow en brazos. Su mirada estaba oscurecida y logro causarle un escalofrio a la rosada.

Vio como depositaba boca abajo al erizo inconciente en uno de los sofas y se alejaba a prisa inspeccionando el lugar ; buscaba algo desesperadamente.

-Grrrr maldita sea!-Gruño arrojando uno de los cajones oxidados de un viejo archivero y continuo su busqueda.-Tu!- La señalo con frialdad al tiempo que caminaba en su direccion.

Amy comenzo a temblar ante la posible amenaza. Penso que la golpearia o algo por el estilo , pero no paso.- Mas vale que no intentes nada.-Advirtio frente a ella sin mover los labios.

La rosada asintio y un dejo de curiosidad cruzo su mirada al ver como esta se iluminaba con una rara aura purpura. Noto sus orbes fuego desaparecer ante la gran iluminacion de su poder y un 'click' desvio su atension a sus manos. Fue alli cuando noto que parte de aquel aura empezaba a desaparezer de sus muñecas. Dedujo que la habia liberado con alguna especie de poder pisquico.

-Ahora.-Le extendio su mano para que se parara.- tienes alguna idea de si Shadow tiene algun tipo de equipo de promeros auxilios aquí?-Cuestiono con velocidad al tenerla de frente.

-S..si. Esta en el baño…-Trago pesado al verla a los ojos y responder.

-Deacuerdo. Quedate con el.-Le hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que Amy fuera en direccion a sus espaldas ; donde estaba el mueble viejo.

Camino torpemente sin mirar atrás y se tapo la boca al ver lo malherido que se encontraba su captor. Se sento en el filo con precausion. El estaba con sus ojos cerrados y respiraba muy debilmente , sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y uno de sus pies colgaba del brazo del sillon.

Su mano temlorosa , llego hasta la gran herida que habia abollado su espalda; justo entremedio de sus dos puas bajas. La sangre brotaba descontroladamente y se confundian con aquel pelaje azabache.

Se retiro sus guantes y los poso sobre la herida ; para asi poder hacer presion y evitar el sangrado. Escucho a la husky maldecir al llegar.

-Tenemos que cerrar esa herida, estupido equidna!-Grito entrediente mientras sus manos apretaban el espaldar de aquel mueble. Su mirada estaba perdida y por unos segundos se torno pensativa.

-Talvez pueda ayudarlo.-Murmullo Amy con timidez girando su cabeza para ver a la can.-Se varias cosas de sutura y primeros auxilios.-Propuso un poco mas segura al notar que la mirada de Lucy se suavizaba.

-Perfecto!-Dio un salto y se arrodillo del lado de Amy con el botiquin abierto.- Pero tienes que actuar rapido. Shadow no es de estar inconciente mucho tiempo y sera complicado el coserlo sin ningun tipo de anestesia. -Indico dandole una botella de alcohol y una gran gaza.

Amy asintio tomando los objetos y humedecio bastante la tela. Retiro sus guantes y limpio la herida rapida y profundamente. Desinfecto un poco con un triple antibiotico y no tardo en proceder a suturarlo.

-Maria…-la voz adormecida del azabache capto su atension. Lo miro con su ceño fruncido , pero ignoro aquellos delirios.-No!- Aquel gruñido alerto a Lucy y rapidamente procedio a sostener a Shadow por sus brazos.

-No te queda mucho tiempo!- Advirtio haciendo presion a las manos , un tanto descontroladas de Shadow.

Amy trago pesado y asintio. Decidio ayudar a la de pelaje gris para mantenerlo inmobil y se trepo en su espalda con las rodillas en el sofa. Sus manos sudaban y su mente corria desconcentrandola. Pero finalmente dio su ultmia puntada. Volvio a limpiar el area y le puso vendaje para cubrirla.

-Grrr te matare!

Trago pesado al sentir como esse te safaba del agarre de Lucy y maniobraba para pararse. Se alejo aterrada y retrocedio sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Segundos mas tarde estaba contra la pared siendo estrangulada por la mano de el mismo.

Sostuvo aquella mano firme en su garganta y trato de patearlo una y otra vez. Este la miraba de forma asesina , sus dientes apretados y frente sudando ; tambien estaba algo palido por la perdida de sangre. No decia nada , solo la observaba con odio. Pero ella pudo entender que no era ella a quien queria matar. Estaba alusinando y un gran golpe de adrenalida lo habia ayudado a reaccionar.

-Basta!- Lucy se interpuso entre ambos y le arrebato a Amy. La rosada cayo al suelo y vio como el caia arrodillado , pero Lucy lo sostuvo antes de caer.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Desperto acalorado y deshorientado. Se sento en su lugar con una mueca de dolor al sentir una fuerte punzada en su espalda.

-Casi no la cuentas , Darkie.-Bromeo Lucy cruzada de brazos en el otro sofa frente a el.

-Que paso? -Cuestiono con indiferencia mirando a su alrededor.

-El equidna te sorprendio y te apuñalo por la espalda , 'literal!-Carcajeo levemente ante su ocurrencia.- Pero con suerte tienes una enfermera secuestrada que salvo tu miserable trasero.-Completo mirando a espaldas de Shadow con una media sonrisa.

Este fruncio su ceño y miro sobre su hombro a la rosada , dormida en la cama.-Ella me ayudo?-Iquirio con una ceja arqueada.

-Asi es. - Se encogio de hombros mientras acomodaba sus guantes de cuero.

-La obligaste?

-No. Ella sola se ofrecio.-Respondio en tono aburrido ante tanta pregunta.- Y ya que has despertado , debo partir a entregar el botin.- Le guiño un ojo antes de dar vuelta en direccion a la salida.

-Husky.-Su voz grave llamo su atension. Esta solo lo vio sobre su hombro.-Gracias.-Asintio agradecido levantandose.

-No es a mi a quien debes agradecer. Ojala y no tengas que matarla , le debes la vida ahora.- Completo desapareciendo de su vista.

Shadow suspiro antes de diriguirse a la cama y sentarse con lentitud en el borde. "Porque me has salvado?" Penso con su mirada suave y un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos. Tal vez era mejor que no lo descubriera. Solo le daria mas cargos de conciencia , en caso de que tenga que asesinarla.

-00000000000000000000000000000-

Al proximo dia todo estuvo en silencio y calma. Amy desperto tarde y vio al azabache dormido aun. Noto que no tenia esposas y se levanto en silencio. Dio varios pasos hasta llegar al sofa ; donde dormia Shadow placidamente. Se mordio el labio al verlo tan relajado y atractivo? Sacudio su cabeza ante el pensamiento y se sento con lentitud a su lado , no contando con que este tenia un sueño muy ligero.

Un intante mas tarde , ella estaba aprisionada en aquel mueble con el encima de ella. Por un momento la miro amenazante , pero al notar que era ella se relajo.

-Que crees que haces?-Cuestiono con su ceño fruncido sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Ah…yo…yo queria revisar tu herida.-Acepto con un leve rubor apartando la mirada.

Shadow la miro un tanto sorprendido y luego miro en direccion a la salida.-Porque no intentaste escapar?-Murmullo viendola con intriga.

-Qu…que?-Lo vio a los ojos , ahora sorprendida. Pero la realidad la golpeo. Era cierto , ella pudo haber escapado . En lugar de eso , decidio preocuparse por las heridas de su secuestrador.-No lo se. So…lo queria saber como estabas.-Acepto plegando sus orejas a su cabeza , volviendo a mirar a otra direccion.

Suspiro al sentir muchas mas interrogantes atacarlo , pero tenia que dejar el tema. Mientras menos conosca a la victima , mejor. Se levanto y sento dandole la espalda. Amy se sento aliviada y respiro profundo antes de acercar su mano a la zona lastimada.

El azabache sintio un torrente de emociones atacarlo al ella rozar su piel. Cerro sus ojos concentrandose en aquella electricidad que trazaba la trayectoria de sus dedos en su piel al remover lentamente la venda.

-Ire por el botiquin.-Anuncio parandose.

Entreabrio un ojo y la vio con cierta desilusion al perder toda sensacion. No tardo en verla y ella volvio a lo suyo : desinfecto , reviso y volvio a poner una nueva venda.

-000000000000000000000000000-

Los dias pasaron mas silenciosos que nunca. Shadow se mantenia con un tanto de recelo a aquella compañía. No le agradaba sentir agrado por ella. No queria encariñarse con ella ni nada por el estilo. Estaba desesperado por que la mision terminara. Talvez pronto se le daria.

-Vengo por ella.- Anuncio Mephiles en penumbra al entrar.

-Ya era hora.-Murmuro al asintir.

-Tu mision aun no termina. Scourge me indico que te avisara; debes permanecer aquí hasta que tengamos la otra parte de la fortuna.-Una sonrisa malevola surco por sus labios al cargar a Amy.

-NO! Sueltame!-pataleaba y gritaba sobre el hombro del azabache.

-Tsk! Te veo , Shadz!- Completo antes de convertirse en una especie de sustancia negra y desaparecen junto a la rosada.

Shadow se sento con sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras halaba sus y miraba al suelo. Esos ojos. Esas malditas esmeraldas le habian visto con suplica. Se lo debia , sabia que le debia la vida…pero si la salvaba…la matarian a ella. "Maria…"

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-NO!- Se negaba en tono molesto mientras escupia sangre.

-Hhe dicho que la abras!- Gruño frustrado el erizo verde , atinandole una patada en el vientre.

-Ha este paso la vas a terminar matando.-Comento Mephiles con seriedad.

-Tienes razon.-Asintio alejandose de Amy.

Amy se arrastro en un charco de su propia sangre. Aquella herida de bala , ya casi cerrada , habia sido abierta violentamente por una navaja de Scourge. Ese habia sido su primer aviso al negarse a cooperar. Y aunque su: nariz, boca y orejas sangraban , ella se negaba a hacerlo. Sabia que de igual forma la asesinarian.

-Traela. Tendremos que usar otros metodos con ella.-Su sonrisa divertida le causo escalofrios y por un momento sintio arrepentimiento de su osadia.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Observo su reloj con aburrimiento. Ya era mas de media noche y aun no regresaban o recibia alguna noticia. Estaba ancioso y un tanto preocupado.

-Cambio de planes!- Aviso Scourge apareciendo frente a el con su supervelocidad. Shadow tuvo que retroceder al ver como este tiraba contra el suelo a Amy , la rodeaba y se dirigia a el.-Necesito que le saques la informacion y la grabes para mi.-Ordeno mostrando sus dientes.

Shadow fruncio su ceño y se cruzo de brazos. Dirigio su mirada a Amy y luego a Mephiles.-Que se supone que haga?-Inquirio de mala gana volviendo a ver a Scourge.

-Torturala , simple.- Lo vio con seriedad y trono sus dedos.-Procura que sufra , bastante.- Se giro y desaparecio de su vista sin dar oportunidad de nada.

-Asi que alfin y al cabo te divertiras. Tsk!- Bromeo Mephiles mostrando sus dientes.

-Largo!- Exclamo mostrandole la salida. Tenia sus manos empuñadas y sus ojos irradiaban toda la ira que sentia.

Mephiles solto una ultima carcajada antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos. Rapidamense te arrodillo frente a Amy. Parecia estar inconciente. Tomo un gran mechon que le tapaba el rostro y lo retiro ; su ira se incremento aun mas.

Aquellos ojos se encontraban semi abiertos mirando a la nada. la sangre en su rostro se habia secado y una de sus mejillas estaba violeta. Respiro profundo antes de tomarla en brazos , sutilmente , y llevarla a la cama. Observo aquel vestido rojo maltrecho y lleno de sangre seca por todas partes , menos en un punto especifico. Aprecio aquella herida de bala desgarrada y sangrante. Pudo ver parte de su costilla. Estiro una de sus manos para despegar la tela de su piel magullada , pero la mano de Amy lo detuvo.

Aquel debil agarre le helo la sangre. La vio de reojo y luego busco los ojos de Amy ; ahora mas abiertos.

-No eres uno de ellos…-aquella frase se perdio al llegar a su audicion y una gran punzada causo que arqueara una ceja.-…Shadow.-Completo soltandolo y mirando a otra direccion. Una gota salada escapo de sus ojos hasta perderse en aquella melena despeinada.

-Quien te ha dicho mi nombre.-Cuestiono con frialdad.

-Escuche a la husky mencionarlo.-Tocio con una mueca de dolor y volvio a mirarlo. Shadow asintio pensativo.-El mio es Amy.-Susurro con una leve sonrisa.-Creo que es justo que lo sepas.

El gran suspiro de Shadow hizo eco entre aquellas paredes. Amy vio como el se paraba y salia de alli sin dirigirle ninguna mirada. Sabia que el no queria hacer lo que hacia. Entendia que le era dificil y solo podia preguntarse que era lo que lo habia llevado a aquella posicion.

-000000000000000000000000-

Las aves volaron despavoridas al un gran auto oxidado impactar contra su arbol. Shadow cayo de rodillas y comenzo a dar puños al suelo. Su frustracion crecia mas y mas con cada golpe y esto impedia que sintiera dolor.

Queria gritar , deseaba salir corriendo y no mirar atrás. Poder tener una oportunidad para cambiar su vida o almenos poder volver a vivirla nuevamente , tomar otras desiciones.

Miro sus manos llenas de tierra y sangre , su propia sangre. Un leve ardor aparecio en estas , pero no le dio importancia. Porque ella lo hacia sentir tan miserable? Porque no podia ser como todas sus victimas? Como era posible que el no resistiera todo esto? Talvez ya era suficiente. Un alma quebrada y moribunda no es sinonimo de debilidad. Aveces es causa de tanto luchar.

"Estuve todo el dia torturandome con el pensamiento de otros matandola , como voy a poder torturarla? Hacerla sufrir?" -Maldita sea!- Rugio furioso dandole una patada a un safacon de metal. "Tiene que haber otra forma…"

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Desperto con un dolor mortal. Ya deberia de acostumbrarse al dolor! Se acomodo torpemente en la cama y dio un sobresalto al ver al azabache dormido a su lado.

"Estuvo cuidandome?" Penso con una media sonrisa. Vio como este estaba boca arriba de brazos cruzados. Su ceño estaba semi fruncido y su respiracion era profunda.

-Se te ofrece algo?-Pregunto con aquel tono grave y serio sin abrir sus ojos.

-N…no.-Respondio con velocidad con el corazon en la boca. Casi cae de la cama por aquel susto y sus mejillas se habian tornado rojas.

Este se sento y la miro seriamente.-Te dare a escoger…-Comento restregando sus ojos con su dedo indice en uno y con el pulgar en otro.-…Dime la contraseña y asi no tendre que torturarte.

 _ **Ok esto ya se esta volviendo molesto! XD Voy a tener que dejar el fic hasta aquí , subire en par de dias el final! Seguro! Lo prometo! Es que con tanto retraso y ediccion se hha ido alargando mas y mas xD Lo siento!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mmmm creo que ya lo termine o no? Tendran que leer para saber buahahahaha xD He notado que no tiene tanto gore , pero creo que asi a estado bien o no? Mmmm ya me diran! Les advierto que agregue una escena 'fuerte' si eres sencible estas advertido! Ahora si los dejo para que lean! No sin antes agradecer a todos por sus reviews! Mililililil gracias jajajaja ;D**_

 _ **Capitulo IV: Deseas morir? Porque asi es como consigues una muerte segura… Segunda parte xD**_

-No…no puedo…-Susurro deprimida mirando a su regazo.

-No me dejaras otra opcion entonces…-Hablo un tanto frustrado levantandose.

-Es…espera!

-No , Amy. No hay otra opcion.-Adivino lo que ella diria y la sostuvo fuertemente de sus brazos.

-No conseguiras nada!Me mataran en el intento.-Chillo entre sus brazos con lagrimas en sus ojos.- Se que igual me mataran…

Shadow suspiro molesto y la dejo caer sobre la cama de mala gana. Miro al suelo y se mantuvo pensativo con su ceño fruncido. Pero la vibracion de su celular sobre el archivero , semi destruido , interrumpio lo que pensaba.

" **Tienes tres dias. De lo contrario ELLA pagara.": SCOURGE**

Abrio sus ojos de sobre manera y aquella palabra con enfasis hizo eco en su mente. "No…" Destruyo el aparado al cerrar su mano y lo lanzo lejos. Si el erizo verde deseaba 'inspirarlo' , lo habia conseguido.

Se volteo a donde habia dejado a Amy y la vio maleficamente. Sus ojos estaban totalmente oscurecidos y nunca estuvo mas seguro de alguna decisión.

-Sh…Shadow?-Lo observo con temor mientras el caminaba en su direccion. Retrocedio aun sentada sin apartarle la vista y se imagino todas las cosas horribles que estarian por ocurrir.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Y asi comenzaba ese dia. Las aves cantaban con jubilo , el cielo se teñia con su matiz naranja y el rocio de las plantas refrescaba el ambiente.

-Ahhhh!-La desgarradora voz de Amy dentro de aquel horrible lugar espanto a las aves, de hecho , espando todo simbolo de paz.

Lagrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas ; manchadas en su propia sangre. Estaba atada con un alambre de puas en el borde del balcon de la planta alta. Su piel se desgarraba con su propio peso e intentos por safarse. La piel de sus muñecas estaba totalmente desgarrada y tenia lineas verticales en sus manos ; creadas con el liquido vital que se dejaba llevar por la fuerza de gravedad.

Estuvo una hora en esa posicion. Shadow la observaba con frialdad recargado del pasa mano de las escaleras metalicas. No habia pronunciado palabra alguna. No respondio ante las suplicas de Amy. Ella sabia lo que debia de hacer para que el se detuviera. Ella solo tenia que decir aquel maldito codigo.

El odiaba hacer esto. Estuvo luchando contra si para no ayudarla y acabar con ese juego absurdo , pero las palabras de Scourge habian sido claras. Y el no podia permitir que nada le pasara a ELLA.

Aun y con todo el dolor y terror , Amy no cedio. Termino perdiendo el conocimiento por la perdida de sangre y cansancio. Shadow respiro hondo al verla colgada alli , como un pollo en matadero. Tomo una cubeta con agua y hielo y se lo arrojo encima.

-Ahhhhg!- Reacciono dando un respingo. Gracias a esto su piel se desgarro aun mas y las puas llegaron a sus huesos.

Shadow noto que no lograria nada con esa tecnica y decidio cargarla. Le arrebato las puas de mala manera y la arrojo en el colchon. Esta no se movio , tampoco musito sonido alguno. Su vision se volvio borrosa al ver al azabache regresar con algo en sus manos , pero no tuvo tiempo de saber que era ; volvio a quedar inconciente.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Dos dias. Solo le quedaba un dia para que ella hablara. Ninguna de sus torturas habia funsionado. La habia hecho comer hasta tachuelas y nada! La frustrasion lo tenia al limite! No era un ser paciente y sin duda ya no recordaba que podria significar esa palabra.

Ella no reaccionaba a nada. Era como si se hubiera acostumbrado al dolor. O como si ya se hubiera rendido por completo. Miraba al suelo craqueado , sentado en el sillon. Pensaba y le daba vueltas a asunto. Algo. Tenia que haber algo que ella no pudiera soportar. Lo que la hiciera hablar alfin.

Entonces algo hizo click en su interior. Una chica como ella , tan pura e inocente… No. Eso era lo ultimo que haria. El no podia hacer aquello. Le causaba repulsion la imagen de el haciendo 'eso'. Esa era la definision para el de 'caer bajo'. Pero acaso tenia otra opcion?

Miro sobre su hombro y la vio tirada en la cama ; semi despierta e ida. Si queria que eso funsionara tenia que despertarla. Con suerte ella hablaria antes de que el lograra su cometido.

Tomo la manguera del suelo y se paro frente a la cama. Halo de aquel gatillo y aquel chorro de agua helada impacto contra la rosada.

No la vio quejarse o moverse, pero aprecio como su cuerpo temblaba. Poco a poco , vio como ella se hacia una bolita lentamente en un intento por refugiarse del frio; fue alli cuando se detuvo.

Trepo la cama a gatas y la forzo a acostarse con la espalda plana en la cama. Tomo aquellas manos vendadas y las esposo en los tubos del espaldar. Sobre ella , se posiciono entre sus piernas y la vio directo a los ojos.

-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad.-Su voz grave advirtio mientras atravesaba su alma con aquellos rubies inexpresivos.

Amy le devolvio la mirada , no muy segura de lo que el haria ahora. Sus ojos se mantenian entrecerrados y su silencio le confirmo que no hablaria.

-Supongo que no tienes idea de lo que me propongo…-Agrego susurrando tetricamente en su oreja.-Talvez esto te de una idea.-Gruño dando un mordisco en aquella oreja y bajo lentamente a su cuello.

Sintio como esta se retorcia bajo su peso , pero no se detuvo. Lamio su cuello , sintiendo el amargo sabor salado y cobrizo del sudor mezclado con sangre de esta. Y lejos de deshagradarle , le insito a probar mas de ella.

Beso y mordisqueo aquel delicado cuello mientras lo sostenia por el otro lado con una mano , y usaba la libre para pasearla por las curvas de esta. Alli fue cuando ella parecio reaccionar.

-B…basta…-pudio debilmente sintiendo escalofrios por todo su cuerpo e intentando ratener un gemido.

Shadow ignoro esto y apreto uno de sus pechos sin previo aviso. Amy chillo y forcegeo con sus manos pero era inutil. Este volvio a gruñir , ahora con un dejo de placer. Beso con insistencia el otro extremo de su garganta y masageaba aquel seno sadicamente. El no queria hacerlo , pero algo dentro de el deseaba continuar.

-No!-Chillo con sus ojos presionados con fuerza y pataleo para quitarselo de encima.- Eso no!- Lagrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus mejillas ruborizadas y su respiracion y latidos se volvieron freneticos. Pero sentia algo mas. Tenia miedo y no deseaba ser poseida por el , no en ese momento ; pero su cuerpo la traisionaba.

Shadow se sintio irritado por el continuo pataleteo y desidio tomar cartas en el asunto. Sus manos abandonaron su cuello y pecho y agarraron sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas con fuerza ; elevandolas al nivel de sus caderas.

Amy gimio involuntariamente al sentir como todo su peso la aplastaba y sus zonas intimas frotaban continuamente. Temblo de placer al volver a sentir sus dientes rozando su cuello y bajando por su clavicula.

Un suspiro de placer abandono los labios de Shadow al escuchar aquel sonido de placer por parte de ella. "Malditasea , Amy!" Penso alejandose de su cuello y soltando sus rodillas al no sentir mas resistencia por parte de ella. La agarro por el cuello , obligandola a mirarlo ; ambos tenian sus miradas llenas de lujuria y deseo , aun asi Amy todavia lloraba. Sudor corria por la frente del azabache y se escurria por sus facciones hasta perderse en su cuello.

Se relamio sin poder dejar de mirarla y se acerco a su rostro. Primero lamio la comisura de sus labios ; mostrando una media sonrisa prepotente. Amy volvio a suspirar , pero reacciono y movio su cabeza para safarse de su agarre , por consecuencia , el la beso.

Deboro sus labios como nunca habia hecho. Amy abrio sus ojos de sobre manera y trato de alejarse aun mas de el , pero el solo sonrio en medio del beso.

Habia sido un beso prolongado , pero el queria mas. Deseaba saborear el dulce nectar de su boca. Mostrar dominio incluso en su paladar y hacer que ella sucumbiera con su voraz pasion.

Asi que agarro su rostro entre sus dos manos y mordio con fuerza su labio inferior. La rosada grito , cayendo en su trampa. La beso con pasion y euforia , invadiendo su cavidad y robandole el aliento. Una sonrisa mas amplia se asomo en medio del beso cuando ella dejo de resistirse y se unio a la batalla.

Volvio a acariciarla mientras la besaba y desgarro la parte superior de su vertido , dejando sus pechos a su merced. Partio de sus labios a regañadientes , recobro el aliento. Listo para comerse aquellos atributos voluntuosos , bajo…

-Shadow no. No asi. Porfavor!- Salio del encanto pasional y volvio a chillar. Ya no lo negaria mas. Lo deseaba , vaya que si , pero no asi, no en aquel momento.

Fue entonces cuando el tambien reacciono. Se alejo de ella con velocidad y se marcho. Amy suspiro aliviada y desilusionada. Era tan confuso y frustrante el como se sentia. Pero aprobecho para cerrar sus ojos e intentar recobrar las fuerzas y compostura.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Cayo de rodillas al suelo. Esta vez no golpeo nada , no grito , ni se martilizo con sus pensamientos. Habia llegado a su limite. Busco la luna , pero solo se topo con miles de estrellas. Contemplo la noche y decidio que no se preocuparia mas por nada. Cuando amaneciera haria lo correcto. No mas!

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Era extraño. Habian dado las cuatro de la tarde y Scourge no habia enviado a nadie o aparecido. No sabia como tomarlo. No veia como reaccionar a esto.

Amy se mantenia dormida aun. La noche anterior el la habia curado y puesto un cedante. Volvio a analizar lo que tenia planeado para cuando viera al erizo verde y se distrajo un poco. No escucho cuando alguien entro y se acerco a el.

-Hey , Darkie!- Saludo con una sonrisa Lucy al entrar.

-Que haces aquí?-Arqueo una ceja y la miro fijamente , luego noto que traia una caja de metal en sus manos.

-Scourge me ha enviado a traerte esto.- Se encogio de hombros y le extendio la caja.-Dijo que tenias la llave en un archivero.-Indico sentandose frente a el.

Shadow asintio , mucho mas extrañado que antes , y fue a buscar la llave. Algo no le olia bien , algo estaba mal y no podia saber que. Porque Scourge le enviaria una caja?

-No dijo nada mas?-Inquirio regresando.

Lucy nego con seriedad y espero paciente a ver que era lo que habia en la dichosa caja. Observo como Shadow dejaba la caja en el mueble y se eñagotaba para abrirla , dandole la espalda. La husky hizo una mueca de desilusion.

El 'click' del candado hizo eco en el lugar. Shadow lo retiro y se detuvo antes de abrir la caja.- Estas segura que no dijo nada mas?-Cuestiono con insistencia viendola sobre su hombro.

-No. Te lo habria dicho. Solo dijo que tu sabrias que significaba.-Repitio con aburrimiento luego de rodar sus ojos.

El azabache asintio y respiro profundo antes de proceder. Abrio lentamente , su olfato fue invadido por el inconfundible olor a sangre y sus ojos brotaron horrorizados.

Lucy vio como Shadow caia sentado y la caja se habia quedado a medio abrir. -Shadow?-Lo nombro con preocupacion mientras se paraba y acercaba lentamente. Lo vio con una mano en su boca , presionando su mandibula con fuerza mientras sus ojos se mantenian ocultos bajo sus palpados por causa de la presion.-Es…

Callo de golpe y se llevo ambas manos a la boca antes de apartar la mirada de la caja. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su estomago se retorcio. Se volteo temblando y cayo de rodillas frente a Shadow. Su primer impulso fue abrazarlo. Lo abrazo con la mayor fuerza posible y lloro en silencio.

-No…-La voz medio quebrada de Shadow se perdio en aquel abrazo.-Eso…no!-Gruño lleno de ira , culpa y tristeza. Sus manos se volvieron puños y temblo con su respiracion agitada.

Enloquecido por el dolor , empujo a Lucy con tal fuerza que esta se golpeo contra la pared de acero y la abollo. Su cuerpo adquirio un aura rojiza al tiempo que caminaba amenazante a donde la can habia dado a parar.

-Shadow…-Intento detenerlo con su voz debil y expresion adolorida.

El azabache la agarro por el cuello y la paro a la fuerza. La pego contra la pared y le dio varios puños en su vientre , causando que esta escupiera sangre.

-Esto es tu…! Te pedi que…! Juro que…!- Sus oraciones quedaban incompletas en medio de su jadeo.

-Lo…lo…lo sien…to…-Hablo pesarosa con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras aguantaba la mano que la privaba de respirar.

-Sentirlo no basta!- Gruño aun mas fuerte , lanzandola lejos. Golpeo la pared una y otra vez. Se paro y lanzo uno de los muebles por los aires. Lucy yacia inconciente en el suelo , sangre emanando de su boca y nariz.

Amy desperto de golpe por el escandalo. Observo con asombro la destruccion a su alrededor y busco al azabache con la mirada , pero solo distinguio a Lucy en el suelo bajo las escaleras de metal.

Confundida y asustada camino lentamente entre los escombros. Entonces reconocio a Shadow frente a uno de los sofas. Estaba tirado en el suelo y parecia que se aferraba a algo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Shadow?-Susurro su nombre mientras se acercaba lentamente y arrodillaba frente a el.-Shadow?-Repitio pensando en su seria buena idea llamar su atension tocandolo.

-Todo fue en vano…-Hablo debilmente sin verla aun.

-Que? Que a pasado?-Insistio volteando a ver a Lucy y volviendose a Shadow.

-No pude hacer nada…no estuve ahí…

-Donde?-Intento seguirle la corriente. Se sento a su lado y lo vio con suavidad.

Vio como Shadow alzaba la mirada lentamente y se dirigia a ella. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos , ceño semi fruncido y una mueca triste en sus labios.

Amy se preocupo al ver su estado. Shadow habia llorado? Porque?-Puedes confiar en mi.-Toco su hombro con precausion , sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

El parecio pensarlo por un momento , pero lentamente , despego la caja de su cuerpo y la arrastro en el suelo , hasta dejarla frente a ella.

La rosada lo solto y asintio antes de mirar el objeto frente a ella. Se preparo mentalmente para cualquier cosa que podria estar alli adentro. Si Shadow estaba asi , ella podria quedar traumada.

Sus orejas se encrisparon al escuchar a Shadow levantarse y caminar lentamente en direccion de Lucy. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerro sus ojos con fuera al abrir la caja totalmente. Libero el aliento retenido y abrio sus ojos. Su reaccion no fue distinta a la de Lucy.

Una de sus manos tapaba su boca mientras la otra posaba en el borde de la caja. No podia dejar de mirar el contenido. Alli , en el fondo de el cajon de metal , yacia la cabeza de una erizo de pelaje amarillo. Sus ojos celeste aun estaba abiertos totalmente al igual que su boca. Su frente estaba manchada con una linea seca de sangre y sus cabellos dorados tambien se habian teñido de carmin.

Restos de la piel de su cuello estaban esparcidos por toda la caja y lo que parecia ser parte de su traquea. Una escena traumante.

Amy cerro los ojos y respiro profundo antes de volverlos a abrir , fue alli , cuando noto un pedazo de papel pegado con cinta adeshiva transparente en una de las paredes metalicas.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Shadow cargo a Lucy a la cama. Su mirada se mantenia fria mientras revisaba sus signos vitales. Con suerte Lucy podia regenerar cualquier herida letal en segundos.

Se mantuvo sentado en el borde de la cama , sin poder alejar aquella imagen de su mente. Se suponia que el estaba alli para que ella tuviera proteccion! Se suponia que el no le haria daño si el hacia su maldito trabajo sucio! El habia prometido que todo estaria bien! El estaba pagando sus tratamientos y ella habia mejorado notoriamente! Porque carajos ahora hacia esa cochinada? Dinero? Mugre dinero?

-Shadow…-Su mirada de odio fue directa a la aterrada de Amy. Pero la suavizo un poco al ver como ella retrocedia con temor. Ya le habia causado daño a su mejor amiga por no poder controlarse , no podia hacerle lo mismo a ella.-E…Encontre es…to dentro.-Señalo mostrandole el pedazo de papel manchado.

Shadow asintio y la tomo, luego procedio a leerla:

" _ **Ustedes son los proximos…"**_

Estrujo aquel papel y lo arrojo lejos antes de pararse , recoger la caja y asegurarla en la planta de arriba ; luego buscaria su cuerpo y le daria un entierro digno.

Vio como Lucy despertaba y Amy la ayudaba a levantarse. Ambas lo miraron a la espectativa.

-Yo…

-Olvidalo. Te entiendo.-La husky detuvo aquella disculpa. Lo vio con seriedad y se paro frente a el.- Ahora tenemos algo mas importante.- La sonrisa eterna de Lucy habia desaparecido y se miraba furiosa.-Ya no es trabajo. Esto es personal.-Completo con seguridad.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

La noche cayo y todos estaban preparados para recibir a Scourge. Amy permaneceria oculta ; estaba muy debil para luchar y solo ganaria una muerte segura. Lucy se encargaria de Mephiles y Shadow tendria a Scourge para si solo.

Todo estaba oscuro cuando los pasos de Scourge resonaron en el interior del establecimiento. Shadow no tardo en embestirlo a gran velocidad. No hubo ninguna pelea , el ya estaba en sus manos.

Scourge grito al verse en el suelo con dos cuchillas en cada hombro. Shadow lo miraba con ira contenida al tiempo que bajaba lentamente las navajas y desgarraba la piel del erizo verde hasta que lo dejo sin brazos.

Aquella escoria rugia y gritaba histerico y enloquecido por el dolor , su saliba emanaba espumosa por entre sus dientes mientras soltaba improperios en contra de Shadow.

No muy lejos de ellos , Lucy disfrutaba la vista acompañada de Mephiles. Este habia decidido mantenerse al margen de la situacion. De igual modo el odiaba a Scourge.

-Creiste que te saldrias con la tuya?-Rugio cortandole una oreja.-Pues mal! Muy! MUY ! MAL!- Te arranco la otra y le la metio en la boca.

Scourge la escupio con asco y dolor.- Ella era mi hermana , cabron! MI HERMANITA!- Continuo deshaogandose mientras le volaba los dientes con sus puños.-Te has metido con el erizo equivocado!-Le ataveso ambos lados de su costado y desgarro levemente ; no queria que muriera asi.- Pero es hora de pagar! Te vere en el infierno!-Termino de hablar.

Se tomo un segundo para regular su respirasion y cruzo ambas dagas frente a la garganta del erizo moribundo.-Gahaahhahag!-Convulso en el suelo , aun bajo Shadow , mientras el azabache le desgarraba lentamente la traquea y cerceneaba hasta decapitarlo.

Se limpio la sangre de su rostro con su antebrazo derecho y contemplo su obra de arte. Trono su cuello antes de clavar ambos cuchillos en los ojos aun abiertos de Scourge , explotandoselos y volviendo a mancharse de sangre. Se paro y camino en direccion del par que lo miraban con asombro , no sin antes escupir el cadaver.

-Recuerdame no provocar tu lado sadico.-Bromeo Mephiles silbando al ver los restos de su antiguo jefe.

-No creo que sea necesario un recordatorio.- Sonrio Lucy arqueando una ceja.

 _ **Flash back off**_

-Al final , tu padre y yo fuimos directo a GUN por ayuda. Nunca les dijimos que Shadow habia formado parte del secuestro o asesinato , tampoco del robo. Yo estuve alli hasta que tuve la mayoria de edad y el derecho a la fortuna de mis padres.-Concluyo Amy calmadamente.

Silver tenia la boca abierta del asombro ; hace una media hora. Amy carraspeo llamando su atension. El erizo plateado agito su cabeza de lado a lado e hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir su boca seca y lengua pegada.

-Yo…no se que decir.-Suspiro avergonzado mirando al suelo.-Quiero decir…-Se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza , ahora con mucho mas temor de mirar a su padre.-…nunca habria imaginado que alguien como papa haria algo ilegal o tan sadico.-Hizo una mueca divertida al retorcerse en aquel sillon por el escalofrio de imaginar a su padre de esa forma.-Lo siento. Juro que no lo volvere a hacer. Ahora comprendo que fui un completo imbecil.-Acepto dirigiendole una mirada arrepentida a ambos progenitores.

-Awww sabia que entenderias!- Amy dio un salto de alegria abrazando a su hijo con gran orgullo y una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora tu castigo.-Comenzo a hablar el azabache, con una media sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de trago pesado y empezo a sudar frio.-Te quedaras sin celular.-Informo sacandolo de la mochila de su hijo. Este iba a quejarse , pero basto con una mirada de su padre para que cerrara la boca.-Solo te quedaras con este.- Le lanzo un celular prehistorico que solo servia para: llamar, enviar mensajes y asesinar a alguien con el.-Nada de computadora o que tenga que ver con internet , cero consolas y cualquier cosa tecnologica que te entretenga , te quedaras sin salidas por cinco meses…-Con cada cosa que Shadow mensionaba , Silver se espetaba en el asiento y gritaba en su interior. "Noooo! Todo menos el play! Que sera de mi vida sin Skyrim? Yo soy un Dovha! No puedes hacerme esto!"- …le pediras disculpas a tu compañero y le vas a dar un celular nuevo , el cual te ganaras limpiando el patio todas las semanas que no podras salir.- Completo con una sonrisa prepotente. Amy negaba con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente , pero habia acordado en que esta vez el seria el que le diera su castigo a Silver.

Este no dice nada. Su ultima esperanza era que su madre lo defendiera como siempre , pero no lo hizo. Se paro listo para salir.-Si , querido perpetuador.-Asintio de mala gana antes de abrir la puerta y salir de alli , pero regreso asomando la cabeza.-Esperen! Aun no me han contado como se enamoraron?-Cuestiono curioso mirando a su madre.

-Jajajajaj eso es una historia aparte , algun dia te la contaremos.-Rio Amy divertida siendo abrazada por la espalda por su amado custodiador y heroe. Silver solo asintio y desaparecio de su vista.

 _ **Fin? Jajajaja Bueno espero que nadie se ofendiera con lo que le hize a la pobre Maria! Querian gore , les di gore! Jajajajja Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y a las chicas por su peticion! Espero que les gustara tanto como yo ame escribirla! Espero sus reviews! Asi que no me dejen con las gana de conocer sus opiniones de mi primer fic con gore y criminales! Y que pensaron de el momento pasional Shadamy?No olviden buscarme en fb! El link aparece en mi bio! Y para los que esperan actualizacion de mis otros fics , ya vienen! Solo queria terminar este de una vez y por todas jajajaj asi que me despido! Nos leeremos prontooo ;D chaooooo!**_


End file.
